


A Day at the Fair

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy's face and hands were sticky from candy floss. Harry held the plush bear Teddy'd won at the funfair, as well as one sticky hand, while Severus was reduced to holding a single red balloon.

"Gran!" Teddy cried out as they landed on Andromeda's doorstep. 

"Go and wash up, young man," she said and Teddy dashed off through the open front door. "Care to come in for tea?"

Harry handed her the plush bear, shaking his head. "Maybe next time. I think Severus is eager for some peace and quiet." Andromeda turned toward Severus, who immediately held out the balloon.

~*~

"Yes," Andromeda said trying to hide her smile as she took the balloon, "I can see that he does." She looked at Harry and then said, eyebrow raised, "I doubt he'll get any with you around."

Harry blushed but recovered quickly. "Tell Teddy we'll see him next Saturday."

Andromeda nodded. "Thank you for taking him."

They Apparated home and Harry immediately flopped down on the sofa. "I'm exhausted."

"You are also _sticky_ ," Severus said leadingly.

Harry's eyes brightened and he jumped up off the sofa. "A shower then?"

Severus grabbed his somewhat sticky hand and led him toward the bathroom.


	2. A Night at Home

Harry's hands scrabbled against the wall, his legs spread wide. Looking down at Severus's boots Harry imagined how they looked, Harry naked and Severus almost completely clothed. Severus bit at his shoulders, then laved at the tender flesh, his cock sliding between Harry's cheeks, teasing and taunting, his hands pinching Harry's nipples, running through the hair at his groin. 

"Fuck, Severus," Harry gasped, canting his hips back, desperate to be filled and fucked, "just do it." 

A slick finger entered, stretching Harry just enough to prevent harm, and then Severus was in him, taking his breath away. Harry braced himself while Severus fucked him, marking Harry's flesh with his teeth and fingers, muttering under his breath about crowds, children, and candy floss. 

When Severus shifted his angle, Harry cried out, his balls tightening, moments away from coming. A grunt and Severus stilled, filling Harry with his come, then reached for Harry's cock which spilled at the first touch.

As they stood there in the corridor catching their breath, Harry smiled secretly to himself. He was quite pleased that Severus felt the need to 'pay him back' after their trip to the fair. 

Maybe next weekend they'd take Teddy to the zoo.


End file.
